


Love at the Lighthouse

by quintis197



Category: Scorpion - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lighthouse, No angst at all, Romance, Smut, accoutrements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintis197/pseuds/quintis197
Summary: What we think might have happened if Cabe hadn't interrupted Happy and Toby in the lighthouse... so expect a lot of smut, like, A LOT. But fluff too, we love fluff.





	1. An Angry Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short introduction to the fanfic we are currently writing, a balanced combination of smut and fluff. Feedback and thoughts are appreciated.

The truck's engine grinded to a halt as Happy turned the keys in the ignition, her heart beating slightly faster than usual as she realised that the weekend she and Toby had been waiting patiently for for weeks was finally here. All previous attempts at a honeymoon had ended in disaster for the couple, so to make up for it, Toby decided to book a romantic weekend in a lighthouse. It was going to be perfect; a weekend they could spend wrapped up in each others company, without risk of interruption from the outside world. 

Toby looked over to Happy with pure adoration in his eyes, a look he could never seem to shake whenever his eyes locked on her. "This weekend is going to be perfect my love." He smiled, gently placing a hand against her cheek, the other resting on her thigh. 

A grin crept across her face, "You're confident."

"Not confident, just sure that you're going to love everything that I've planned for us." His thumb brushed over her cheekbone as he leaned in to plant a kiss against her lips. It was gentle, but somehow managed to convey every ounce of love between them.

Their lips broke apart, but the space between them remained minuscule, each of them able to feel the others breath mingling with their own, their faces mere millimeters away from each other. "I love you Doc." Happy stated, her voice just above a whisper.

Although he'd heard her say it hundreds of times before, Toby couldn't help the feelings of love and excitement that washed over him at the sound of those words leaving her lips. "I love you too." A huge smile was plastered across his face. "Stay here."

She watched as he swung open the passenger door and ran to the trunk to grab their bags. "Toby what are you doing?"

Leaning on the side of the door with their bags by his feet, he turned to her, his eyebrows raised playfully. "Wait and see Sugarplum." 

Once he'd placed their bags in front of the lighthouse, he made his way to Happy's side of the truck where he then proceeded to pull open the door. "This weekend is all about romance," He placed an arm around her shoulders, the other snaking its way under her legs. "So I'm going all out."

Her eyes wandered to his arms, and it suddenly dawned on her what he was up to."I'm all for romance Doc, but there's no way I'm letting you carry me inside." Her voice was stern, but somehow contained a hint of amusement as she watched a childish pout appear on her husband's face.

A few moments passed; neither one of them breaking eye contact. Still wearing the pout, Toby let out a sigh. "Too bad." In one swift movement, he scooped her into his arms, elicting a moan of annoyance from Happy.

"Toby." She hissed as he carried her towards the front door.

"Oh come on Hap, it's romantic." He stated defensively, placing a kiss against her forehead.

"Doc, I'm serious put me down." Her tone was becoming more and more frustrated.

When he eventually reached the door, Toby shifted Happy's position in his arms so that he could turn the key in the lock, nearly dropping her in the process. He kicked the door open, but as he made it over the threshold Happy's head made contact against the doorframe with a thud. As soon as he had realised his mistake, Toby looked down sheepishly to see Happy staring back at him so sharply that it could have sliced him in half. "Sorry."

"Seriously? Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?" She exclaimed once he'd placed her feet back on the ground.

"Happy, I was trying to be romantic." He stated with annoyance, bringing their bags in from the porch as he did so.

"You know what isn't romantic? Having my head slammed against a doorframe!"

"It was an accident!" 

She subconsciously folded her arms in front of her chest, creating a barrier between them. "You know that romance isn't my thing!"

"Just because you don't enjoy romance, doesn't mean I don't!" He began to shout, slamming their bags down on the floor as his anger spilled out. "Do you know why? Because being able to do something romantic makes me feel as though I actually did something right in my life!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" A frown appeared across her features as her arms unfolded.  
"You for God's sake!" He screamed. "Marrying you is the best thing I've ever done, and being able to do these sorts of things reminds me that I'm lucky enough to have been the guy who ended up with you! You're just so goddamn perfect, I-" 

Before he could get another word in, Happy had cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled his face down towards hers. Her lips forcefully crashed against his in an attempt to silence him. The kiss was fervent; Happy ran her tongue along his lower lip until she was swallowing his moans. When she eventually pulled away from him, she recognised the expression of complete shock written across his features.

"What the Hell was that? We were yelling at each other three seconds ago!"

"You're hot when you're angry." She bit her lip, a mischievious smirk starting to appear on her face. "Kinda turns me on."

"Really?" A look of utter confusion remained present on Toby's face.

"Uh huh." Happy bit her lip again as she wrapped her arms around Toby's waist, placing her hands in his back pockets. "Why don't we go upstairs and scream at eachother for the right reasons?" 

Toby's eyes widened as Happy playfully squeezed his ass, her hands still resting in his back pockets. "Don't have to ask me twice." He lunged at her, fingertips skimming over the waistband of her black skinny jeans as his lips danced with hers. She kissed him back, passion ingratiated in every lick, every movement her tongue made as it intertwined with his. When the need for air became too much for either of them to handle, their lips broke apart, each of them breathing heavily as they looked into eachother's eyes. Happy took a few steps back, shimmying out of her jacket as she did so, eyes still locked on Toby's.

"How hard did you hit your head? It's not like you to go from hostile to horny so quickly."

"I don't know Doctor Curtis, maybe you should examine me." In one swift movement she pulled her t-shirt off over her head, revealing a black bra made of an almost completely see-through laced material. Happy couldn't hide her smirk at Toby's reaction. He stood there staring at her with desire in his eyes, and before he knew it, his pants were starting to feel tight on him. Within seconds, Happy had noticed Toby's excitement and she absentmindedly licked her lower lip. "Hmm, maybe you're the one who needs a quick check-up Doc." She indicated to the growing bulge in his jeans. 

"Do you think you could take care of it for me?"

"Yes Doctor Curtis, but I think it would be more practical upstairs." She stated, her voice dripping with seduction as she made her way over to the spiral staircase. "You coming or not?"

"Well we both know I'll come at some point tonight." He mumbled to himself as he followed closely behind her. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Toby wrapped his arms around Happy's waist from behind, his thumbs rubbing circles over her hip bones causing her to let out a sigh. He kissed her neck as he gradually moved his hand upwards until his thumb gently brushed against the side of her head. "Is this where it hurts?" His voice was low and husky in her ear; the feeling of his warm breath against her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine.

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she felt the heavenly sensation of his scruff brushing against her neck. "My head or my neck Doc?" 

"Both." 

She turned to face him but allowed his arms to remain around her waist. "They're both sore, but you're definitely easing the pain Doctor." With a smile on her face and her hands at the back of his neck, she dragged his head down towards her until their lips met. He took control of the kiss, brushing his tongue across her lower lip before taking it between his teeth and biting for a moment. Within a few seconds, Toby found himself holding Happy's backside as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Bedroom." Happy mumbled inbetween kisses, her thoughts focused on how badly she wanted his hands all over her.

Unable to break away from the kiss, Toby responded with a moan. He felt Happy's legs tighten around him as he made his way to the door of the bedroom, her kisses becoming more and more passionate with each and every step.


	2. An Enjoyable Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Toby continue their little roleplaying, and the Doc himself get's a check-up for a change.

Once at their destination, Toby laid Happy against the white satin sheets of the bed, but before he could pull away to stand, Happy had cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him down into another searing kiss. When their lips eventually broke apart, Toby stared into her eyes, his expression one of sheer desire. 

With one hand at the back of her head, the other supporting his weight against the bed, he began pressing kisses to every piece of bare skin he could lay his hands on. Starting at her left cheek, he began planting a series of small pecks down the side of her jaw until he reached her collar bone where he began sucking a mark on her skin. With a hissing intake of breath, Happy wove her fingers through his chestnut curls, knocking his hat off in the process. His lips detached themselves from her collarbone, and for a brief moment he stopped to marvel at his work, a proud smirk forming on his lips. 

"Now that's the kind of pain I appreciate Doc." There was a slight breathlessness to her voice as she closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of his lips against her skin as he worked his way down her body. 

He placed an open mouth kiss between her breasts, his thumb hooking under the wire of her bra. "Does it hurt here Mrs Quinn?" Toby whispered huskily as he began a trail of kisses down her stomach.

"No Doctor, but that feels amazing." She moaned, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck.

Toby looked Happy straight in the eyes as he reached the button of her jeans. He placed one last kiss to her stomach, and then began running his fingers along the inside of her jeans, the tips of his fingers brushing against the lace of her underwear.

Just as he was about to undo the button, Happy found her mind infiltrated by all the things she could do to him, a desire for control taking her over. "Not so fast Doctor." She propped herself up with an impish grin spreading across her face.

Before he could even look up, Happy had grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips towards hers. Within seconds she had pushed him to the side, and before he knew it she was straddling him. "I think we almost forgot that you need a check up."

Without warning, Happy began tugging at his belt-buckle and within seconds she had pulled his pants down to his ankles. Toby let out a groan as he felt her fingertips brush against the thin material of his boxers, the bulge inside becoming more prominent with every passing second. "How does this feel?" She asked as the corners of her lips turned upwards.

"Like you're teasing me!" He whined as her fingers momentarily dipped beneath the material.

"Good." Keeping her eyes trained on his, she slowly began to slide his boxers down, kissing every piece of newly exposed skin.

Once his boxers were out of the way, Happy wrapped her hand around him, expertly gliding her fingers up and down until she could hear a low groan at the back of his throat. She let go of him and began pressing her lips against his stomach, intentionally avoiding where she really wanted to be in order to tease him further.

"This is husband cruelty Happy." The colour had started to rise in his cheeks, his head thrown back as Happy continued to kiss his exposed skin.

"Don't be so impatient Doctor Curtis." She smiled, her face inches away from his throbbing cock. He let out a long groan in response, his mind unable to focus on anything other than the thought of how badly he wanted her to hurry up.

He did his best to keep his breathing even, but when her thumb finally came in contact with the tip of his penis, the end of it becoming coated in his arousal, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. As he lifted his head up, he witnessed Happy sucking the sticky substance off her thumb, all the while staring directly into his eyes. 

There was a look of complete and utter desire on Happy's features as she wrapped a hand around him again. She set the other hand on his thigh and leaned over him, licking along the length of him until the tip of her tongue met with the remains of his pre-cum. 

Just as Toby was about to say something, Happy took him in her mouth, replacing his words with a breathless groan. The warm sensation of her mouth sucking him soon had Toby moaning her name, gripping the bedsheets to stable himself. He could feel himself nearing his release, making it more difficult for him to focus with each and every movement Happy's tongue made.

"Happy," He breathed heavily, "I'm gonna come." Rather than pulling back, she let a hand wander to his balls, gently gripping them between her fingers. The sensation of it all was enough to push him over the edge. He writhed beneath her as he came down the back of her throat. With his cock still in her mouth, she moaned as she swallowed his release, sucking him until she was sure he had finished.  
"Wow," He declared breathlessly, "I wish all check-ups were that enjoyable."

Happy pulled back and pressed a kiss to the tip of him before laying down beside him on the bed. "Well there's more where that came from." A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of him on them.

"Care to tell me what you have planned?" He asked with eyebrows raised in curiosity, his breathing still slightly irregular from his high.

There was a devious glint in her eyes as she turned to face him. "You'll see." With one hand on his cheek, the other supporting her weight above him, she placed a long but gentle kiss to his lips. Her lips broke away from his for a brief moment. "Oh and by the way, you tasted really good."

Before he could reply, her lips were against his again, but this time her hands were against his chest, tugging at the neck of his t-shirt. "I'll be back in a minute Doc."

"Where are you going?" A pout appeared on his face as Happy rose to her feet. She patted the side of his cheek and ran her thumb across his cheek bone.

"It's a surprise."


	3. A fond flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain any smut per se. It's fluffy with a few innuendoes to balance out the smut that's to come in the next couple of chapters, so be prepared (and have some patience, because school is a pain in the gooty).

Once Happy was out of the bedroom with the door closed behind her, she leaned against the wall, a smile creeping across her features at the thought of how amazing the weekend was going to be. It had been so long since they had been alone with each other without the threat of being called in for a case; the thought of them having this much freedom from the team was overwhelming her in the best way possible. 

The smile remained on her face as she descended the spiral staircase, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought about all the things she and Toby were going to do to each other over the course of the weekend. 

Happy took her time to take in her surroundings when she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mind wandering to even dirtier places as she thought about how badly she wanted him against her on every surface she passed. 

The family room of the lighthouse was small but cosy, decorated in various shades of green and beige. Multiple picture frames were hung from the walls, most of which contained images of ships. A small coffee table was positioned at the centre of the room surrounded by two armchairs and a couch, all furnished with cream pillows. A grand piano sat in the corner of the room and Happy thought to herself that it could come to good use later on in their stay.

She made her way back to the front door where Toby had thrown their bags down, her mind refocusing on the task at hand. In order to save him a job in the near future, she kicked her boots off, leaving them neatly by the door. 

After picking their bags up, Happy made her way back upstairs with her mind set on showing Toby just how unpredictable she could be.

She gently pushed the door open with her foot and stared at the sight in front of her with eyebrows raised. Toby was laying on the bed completely naked apart from his hat which was covering his privates.

"I'm seriously turned on right now," She declared as she looked him up and down, her attention drawn to the hat. "but what I had planned actually involved you putting clothes on."

He furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity as Happy bent down and opened her bag, the mischievious smirk returning to her lips. Within seconds she had pulled Toby's sword and pirate hat from her bag, tossing them to him. "You packed the accoutrements?" Toby asked as though he couldn't believe it, a slight sense of shock laced in his voice.

"Every. Single. One." She stated slowly, her eyes locked on his in a way that made his heart skip a beat. "So get ready to have some fun matey."

"Ay ay, Captain Quinn." 

"Oh, and put this on." She pulled a familiar piece of grey material from her bag and threw it to Toby.

A look of confusion spread across his face as he unfolded it. "My Harvard t-shirt." He laughed. "Why do you want me to wear this?"

Her eye contact with him broke for a brief second. "Because it was the easiest one to get my hands on." 

"Hap, I have a whole draw of t-shirts that you could easily steal if you wanted to." He placed the sword next to him, his entire focus on Happy. "And besides, it isn't exactly necessary for me to wear anything with the pirate hat, so why do you want me to wear it?"

Happy could practically see his inner shrink pouring out of him, a trait she'd grown to appreciate over time, but one that still annoyed the crap out of her. "Seriously Doc, you're gonna psychoanalyse me at a time like this?" She gestured to her bag.

"Sweetheart, I'm being serious for a minute." His voice was laced with sincerity and kindness.

"Well I'm never going to be able to take you seriously when the only thing covering your gooty is your hat." She smirked.

"Good point." With the hat still in front of him, he walked to the beige armchair in the corner of the room where he had placed his boxers. Happy watched from the other side of the room, admiring his backside for a brief moment as he pulled them back on.

With Happy's eyes still glued to him, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him. Although slightly reluctant to the conversation, Happy accepted his gesture and sat down next to him.

"So why the t-shirt?" He asked questioningly as he looked to her, only to be met with the side of her face.

Still refusing to make eye contact she let out a sigh. "Do you remember the first night we spent together at your apartment?"

"I could never forget it." A large smile was starting to appear on his face as he remembered the start of their relationship, a time that felt so long ago but in reality wasn't.

"Well you were wearing your Harvard shirt that night." You could hear the sentimentality in her voice as she thought about their first night together. "Seeing you in that makes me realise how lucky I am to have you, it reminds me of how happy you've made me ever since then." She looked up to see Toby looking at her slightly dumbstruck by her words. "Plus, you do look really hot in it."

The corners of his mouth turned up as his eyes met with her growing smile. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Well if that's why you wanted me to wear it-" He pulled the t-shirt on over his head. "Then I'll wear it with pride." 

They both leaned in until their lips met again. The kiss was gentle at first, both of them able to feel each other's smile against their own. Toby placed his palm against the side of her face, immediately causing Happy to deepen the kiss. She pushed him backwards, hands roaming the back of his neck in attempt to intensify the kiss further. 

Happy felt his lips retract as she began straddling him; the pout previously worn by him making its way onto her features. He ran his hands up and down her arms, loving the feeling of her bare skin beneath his fingers. "Accoutrements."

"Okay perv-" She smiled as she laid down on the bed next to him. "You go downstairs and grab us some wine, while I go and get changed into something a little more entertaining."

He placed a quick peck against her lips. "Sounds good to me."

Still laying against the bed, Toby admired Happy as she walked over to her duffel bag, his focus on her as she examined the contents of the bag, only to look him in the eyes with a smirk as she closed it. 

Placing the pirate hat on his head, Toby made his way over to the door where Happy was standing. As he passed her, she swung round and smacked him on the backside playfully.

With his eyebrows raised he turned to face her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in amusement. 

She stood on her tip-toes to adjust the hat on his head, then proceeded to pull his face down towards hers so that she could place another kiss to his lips. "See you in a minute Babe."


End file.
